


don't go

by smthnew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Random & Short, Taeyong is Whipped, and poor writing skills, and thought it was cute, i made this in 10 minutes, idk i just saw this scene in a movie, ignore my lack of english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthnew/pseuds/smthnew
Summary: taeyong and ten probably had too much wine last night, but that doesn't mean they don't remember what they did after, or that they even would want to forget it.





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi, this is literally the first thing i ever post here and it's kinda shitty, i know, also my english isn't the best. i literally just saw this scene in a movie called ''the age of adeline'' and thought it would look extremely cute on this couple, so i made this in 10 minutes. i guess you can say it's a drabble ??? idk, but if you somehow liked it, thanks for reading !! <3

ten's eyes blink slowly as they try to get used to the warm sun rays entering the room trough the window. when he finally fully wakes up, he realises that the room he is in right now looks nothing like his own, he looks at the white sheets under him and the arm that's grabbing his waist thightly, that's how he remembers how he ended up in that place.

smiling to himself, he grabs his phone from the night stand to check the time, seeing that it was 8:23am, he remembers he has to get up and go to his job at the cafe.

he turns around to see the owner of the arm on top of him and gives him a quick peck on his nose

''hey...'' he says softly, almost as his intention wasn't waking him up ''hey _tae_ , move your arm, some of us work for a living, you know?''

his playful tone made it almost impossible to take him serious, taeyong _(tae, as ten likes to call him)_ just smiles with his eyes still closed, not moving his arm an inch away from ten's waist.

''oh, okay i get it, you're holding me hostage!'' ten lets out the softest giggle taeyong have ever heard in his life, so he laughs along, opening his eyes to make eye contact with the other.

''if i let you go right now, will you ever come back?'' taeyong asks, not leaving ten's eyes, he moves his arm just to caress ten's face.

ten doesn't avert his gaze either, seconds pass, until he just kisses taeyong quickly on the lips and gets up the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. 


End file.
